A Different Perspective
by vividwings
Summary: Integra's cousin comes to Hellsing after her mother dies. How will Integra and the rest be affected? Can she survive the treacherous duties of a Hellsing? Some AxI and PxS in later chapters. Rated teen for future swearing and of course, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note and disclaimer: This fic takes place shortly after the first few episodes of the anime, like a week after the second episode. I also decided that there is a fairly long period of time (a week to a month) between episodes/volumes unless it's really obvious that there isn't. I stuck the anime plotline into the manga plotline after the Valentine brothers attack Hellsing. Then the rest continues as usual, like in the manga. I know Alexandra is a Mary Sue simply for being written, but I tried to add flaws/personality. Suggestion/flames are welcome and appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, but Alexandra is mine.

Integra Hellsing sorted through her mail in a disinterested way, mechanically opening letter from nobles, the army, the hospital where she got the blood that fed Alucard and Seras, and one from the Vatican marked with a red 'not bomb' stamp. Everything was boringly normal, and there hadn't been a freak attack for nearly a week. She covered a yawn with a gloved hand and picked up the last, solitary letter from the bin. She grabbed the letter opener and tore the top open. She glanced at the beginning, and her eyes focused, reading carefully.

_Dear Sir Hellsing_

_It took us some time to track you down. This letter pertains to your cousin, Alexandra Hellsing. Her mother passed away nearly a year ago, and we have been searching for her relatives, and you appear to be the only one. Since you are Alexandra's last remaining relative, you are her legal guardian. She has been living in an orphanage in California, where her mother, Marie Hellsing has lived since the death of her husband, Richard Hellsing. Please contact us at the provided number, or send a letter in reply. We wish to arrange for her transportation as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely, Katherine James_.

Integra leaned back against her chair, wondering what to do. She had always known that she had a cousin, but it had never seemed important. She shuffled her other papers into the out box, and thought. She knew that it was her duty to take the girl in, but she also knew that hiding the Hellsing organization's nature from someone who lived there would be trying. Another thought popped into her head. She could be the heir to Hellsing, and I would never have to get married to some blundering nobleman. Even though she regretted having to take anyone who had the blood of her traitorous uncle, the decision was made. She called for Walter.

He came in the door a few minutes later. "Yes, Sir Integra?"

Integra leaned forward in her seat. "We there will be a new addition to our household in a few week's time." Walter expressed surprise at this remark, and Integra gave him the letter.

"Ah. I shall see that the preparations are made for her stay. I assume that it is permanent?"

Integra nodded. "Yes."

Walter bowed shortly and walked from the room to attend to his duties. She stood up after he left, and proceeded to her room. She watched the sun rise, as she got ready for bed. "It's odd how I kept he same sleep schedule as the creatures I destroy." She smirked at the thought, and went to sleep.

A week later…

A brown-haired girl got out of a white Rolls Royce that had just pulled up outside the Hellsing mansion. She wasn't tall, barely five feet, and she had to look up a good deal to see her future guardian standing at the top of the steps. She waved, and then stopped awkwardly when she realized that this Sir Integra was being formal. She walked timidly up the steps and shook hands with the blonde woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Integra." Alexandra said quietly. She stuttered slightly, and looked down.

"As it is for me." The knight's eye's remained distant, and Alexandra felt a bit uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. And filled the awkward silence with a question that had been bubbling in her mind since she had first heard of this enigmatic woman after her mother died. She settled on the simplest and most mundane one.

"So, what are the, um, rules?" She stuttered worse than normal when she got nervous, and this time was no exception.

Integra raised an eyebrow subtly at the younger girl's unsure speech, and answered. "Simply don't go in the basement, and don't go outside except in the back gardens. Excuse me, but Walter must explain the finer details, as I have much work to do. Good day." Her tone was firm leaving no room for argument, or any further questions. She nodded her head curtly and walked back inside. Alexandra responded with a halfhearted "Good day" a few seconds later. Walter bestowed her with a kind smile, and Alexandra smiled back meekly.

"Come inside, Miss Alexandra. Now as for the rules, there are none save the ones Sir Integra mentioned and simple common courtesy and sense. Come this way, I'll show you your rooms." He walked briskly across the hall, and Alexandra scurried to catch up.

They walked through the cavernous mansion, and Walter pointed out rooms she should know about. "Here is the dining room, meals are served here. Oh, and be ready for dinner by seven o' clock today. I'll come and get you because you definitely won't have figured out your way around yet." Alexandra gave a nervous smile that went unnoticed by Walter, whose back was turned. He continued his speech. "Up down that hall and to the left is the way out to the back gardens. They're quite beautiful at this time of year." He walked up a staircase to the second floor. He beckoned her over to a door close to the stairs. "Here are your rooms. Pardon me, but I must attend to Sir Integra." He had already deposited her luggage, and he then bowed a little, and walked away.

Alexandra sighed, and hefted her luggage inside the room. She gazed around the room with pale blue eyes, and her jaw dropped. It was gorgeous. There were two rooms: a bedroom and a bathroom. They were done in a Victorian style, much like the rest of the mansion. She had to go and look at everything. When she plopped down on the huge four-poster bed, she felt like a princess in a fairy tale. She gleefully began the job of unpacking her suitcases. She found a mysterious pair of white gloves inside. She grinned, realizing that Walter must have put them there. "Everyone else here wears gloves, so I guess he thought I should to."

All her clothes fit in the large dresser with room to spare. She glanced at a small alarm clock she had unpacked, and it told her that dinner was in approximately half an hour. "I should change out of these things." She said, eyeing her casual dress and blouse. She walked across the room to her newly filled dresser, where she selected a long sleeved blouse with cuffed sleeves, and a pair of charcoal gray pants. On an impulse she donned the immaculate white gloves. She took her time combing her straight brown hair, and a bit more straightening her skirt, which was slightly wrinkled from the journey. She looked at the clock, and it showed she had fifteen minutes before Walter came to fetch her. She reached into the depths of her bag and pulled out a dog-eared copy and worn copy of Dracula.

In Integra's office…

Integra sat at her desk, mulling over this cousin of hers_. The girl is shy, and not assertive,_ She thought. _She will need that if she is to face the Round Table. _She called for Walter, and he answered in a few minutes. "Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Walter, I am unsure about this girl. She doesn't seem strong enough to deal with the Round Table, let alone vampires and freaks. And I doubt she could control Alucard. I'm not sure what to do with her."

"May I offer a suggestion, Sir Integra?" She nodded, and he continued. "Let her prove herself. You were not much younger than her when you faced your own trial by fire, and I would recommend testing her in some way before deciding. She might be stronger than one would think. And if we are wrong, she can at least help with the paperwork." He added on a humorous note. Integra smirked around her cigar.

"You're right. I'll think of something. Oh, and I have a lot of work, so I will be taking my dinner here."

"Very good, Sir Integra." He gave a quick bow and left the room. Integra puffed at her cigar, thinking of a good challenge to pit Alexandra against. She smirked, and mentally called for Alucard.

"Yes, Master?" He answered in his deep voice. He had the same slightly psychotic smile he always wore. She had the sudden thought that it was plastic.

"I need to… test this cousin of mine, and I would like you to assist in this matter."

His grin widened. "Of course, Master." He said, and phased through the wall.

Back with Alexandra…

At exactly seven Alexandra heard a sharp knocking on her door. She jumped up from the bed, leaving Dracula lying forlornly on the pillow. She opened the door to see Walter's smiling face, though he was nearly a foot taller than her. She smiled nervously, and then looked down. "H-hello Walter." She stuttered.

Walter gave her a benevolent smile. "Dinner will be in a few minutes, Unfortunately, Sir Integra has much work to do, and will not be joining you." Alexandra nodded, and Walter led the way down the deserted corridor. After a minute or two they reached the dining room, where a solitary place was set. Walter motioned for her to take a seat, and she obediently did.

The servants didn't speak to her, so she enjoyed the delicious food in silence. When she was finished, the servants took away her plate, though she had to fight the urge to clear it herself like she had always done at home. When they had left the room, she stood, and walked out before remembering she couldn't find her way back to the entrance hall, let alone her rooms. She tried to mentally retrace her steps, but failed. All the corridors seemed alike to her.

Suddenly she knew exactly where to go_. That's odd_, she thought, _walking through the halls. I swore I was lost just a moment ago._ She shrugged and made her way to her rooms where she continued reading her favorite book.

In another part of the mansion, Alucard grinned crazily. _She'll be fun to play with_. He thought, his grin widening beyond human proportions. He laughed quietly, and resumed drinking from his blood bag.

The next morning…

Alexandra awoke to the quiet chirping of birds outside the window. She glanced down to that she had fallen asleep in her clothes, and Dracula lay on the floor, knocked off the bed during the night. She yawned and picked it up, placing it on the bedside table before getting up. She looked in the mirror to see the left side of her face was red and had lines on it from falling asleep on the book. "Stupid weird skin… but the book was on the floor, so I shouldn't have had all these lines…" She said to herself, and stepped into the shower. While she was washing her hair she swore she heard the door open and close. She quickly rinsed her hair and then, wrapped only in a towel, stepped into her room.

The book was on the floor again. _How the hell did that happen? And didn't I lock the door? _ She thought as she placed once again on her bedside table. She reached into the dresser for some underwear, a pair of loose khakis and a light neutral green polo shirt. She walked back to the bathroom to change. While she was pulling on the shirt she heard the door open and close again. This time she rushed out in her shirt and underwear to see who was there. She poked her head out into the hall and pulled it in quickly when she saw that no one was there. She had turned to go back to the bathroom when she saw the book was on the floor again. She did a double take and again picked up the book and put it on the table. She even placed the lamp on it.

"Is this place haunted or something" Alexandra asked the seemingly empty room. She swore she heard a deep voice answer "no". She shook her head to clear her thoughts, resolving to ask Walter whether this house was haunted when she saw him again. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and walked back into the bathroom to put on her pants. She was buttoning her pants when she heard the door open again. She dashed out with all the speed she could muster. She saw the door closing, and she poked her head out into the hall, and caught a glimpse of red coat turning the corner.

She finished buttoning her pants as she ran, following the red coat that always seemed just around the corner. She had gotten thoroughly lost after two minutes, and was still following the fleeting glimpses of crimson cloth. She eventually found herself in front of the door to the basement, and she swore she had just seen something red walk through the door. She reached for the handle before she recalled that she was forbidden from going in the basement. She sighed at the loss of her quarry, and slowly retraced her steps to the entrance hall where her feet began the path to the gardens. They were as hard to find as her room.

_Walter was right_, she thought. _The gardens are beautiful at this time of year_. She sat down on a carved marble bench, and enjoyed the springtime air. It was a bit chilly, and goose bumps moved up her exposed arms. She chuckled a little at her own stupidity. "Its colder here than in California." She smiled, looking at the flowers. After a while she got to cold to stay out in her short-sleeved shirt, and went back inside to find her jacket. She managed to find her way back to her room, though not without a few mishaps.

Alexandra ran into Walter just outside the room. He appeared to have just knocked on her door. "Miss Hellsing, I was just looking for you. Integra wants to see you in her office after lunch."

""Alright. I'm still not sure of my way around though." She was getting more comfortable with Walter.

"I'll come and get you after lunch. Do you wish to take it in your room?" He inquired.

"Yes, thank you." She gave a short half smile, which Walter returned.

"I'll bring it up in an hour or so." He bowed his head a little, and left. Alexandra grabbed the handle and opened the door. Her jaw dropped. The book was on the floor again, with the lamp on top of it. Exactly the way she had left it, only on the floor. After a few seconds of amazed staring, she replaced the lamp and left the book right next to her bed on the floor.

"I forgot to ask Walter if this place was haunted." She smacked herself on the forehead. "Ah! I'm so stupid!" She exclaimed and lay down on the bed and picked the book up off the floor.

She read until a quiet knock sounded on her door. She started, and jumped out of bed to answer the door. A servant she didn't know stood on the other side. "Walter says that he will come and get you in half an hour." He handed Alexandra a sandwich, and left before she could thank him. She shrugged and sat down at the desk to eat it.

Exactly half an hour later she heard the harder knock that characterized Walter's presence. She got up and answered the door. He stood there, looking slightly less together than usual, but Alexandra didn't comment. "Hello, Miss Hellsing. Please follow me." Alexandra nodded, and followed dutifully at his heels. Suddenly the question she'd been meaning to ask popped into her head.

"Um. Walter?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes?" He said without turning around.

"Is this house, um, haunted by any chance?" She said, slightly rushing the last few words.

At this Walter turned around, and a flicker of recognition passed over his expression before it returned to its normal benevolent half smile. "Not that I know of, and I've lived here since shortly after World War Two."

Alexandra's eyebrows went up, and her face morphed into a shocked expression. "That's a really long time."

He turned back ahead of him, whispering so quietly only she could hear. "Not if you enjoy it." She couldn't see the look in his eyes, the one contemplating battles long gone, and wars won. A small smirk slightly reminiscent of Alucard's trademark grin graced his face for a moment, and then it was gone.

After a few minutes they arrived outside the large wooden door to Integra's office. "Sir Integra asked to speak to you alone, so I will take my leave." Once again he bowed his head slightly, and left her standing in front of the imposing door. She swallowed, hoping to calm herself, but to no avail. She did her best to steady her nerves, and turned the door handle, admitting herself into the cavernous room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yet another chapter. I still don't own Hellsing, not matter how much I want to. If I did Alucard and Integra would already be together and making out. A lot. But that's just my view…

Alexandra stepped cautiously into the room, looking with awe at the matching checked ceiling and floor. She spotted a desk at one end, and walked towards it. Her steps were quick, betraying the nervousness she felt. Her hands shook a little, but she flexed her muscles and they stopped.

"Hello Alexandra." Integra's firm voice reached Alexandra's ears, and she hurriedly sat down in the chair. "You're probably wondering what we do here. I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise not to interrupt." Alexandra nodded, though she was still puzzled about why. _Maybe she's just a bit of a control freak. I can deal with that,_ she thought.

"What we do is, in essence, train soldiers for the British army, though we train them for a specialized task. This is one that we do for queen, for country, and for the Church of England."

_OK, so she's a bit of a fanatic. I can deal with that_. Alexandra thought, slowly relaxing her tightened muscles.

"To put it simply, we hunt vampires."

_She's barmy! I think I might be able to deal with that. With a mood-altering substance or two. Maybe five._ The tension in her back had returned, and her face changed into one that asked 'what the hell are you talking about you crazy nutcase?'

Integra smirked a little, grating Alexandra's nerves further. Alexandra was gathering the courage to make a break for it when Integra spoke again. "I can see you don't believe me. Alucard." She said the word like a command. A moment later Alucard phased through the wall behind her. He was wearing his trademark red coat, and it sparked some recognition in Alexandra's mind. She couldn't remember what, and most of her mental processing was taken up by one thought: Run the hell away right now before that thing eats you. Humans have an ancient fear of vampires, one that was certainly getting the better of her now. She fell out of her chair, and scrambled against the floor trying to get away from the man, if you could call it that, that stood behind Integra. She was smiling a little, and Alucard was doing is insane grin that took up half his face.

_Things that walk through walls: Can't deal with that with this!_

"This is Alucard. He, as you have no doubt gathered, is a vampire."

Alexandra couldn't help herself. "This- it can't be real! Special effects, or something!" She was slowly recovering her wits. One solid and sane thought came into her head. "Prove it." She stood up, hiding her shaking legs behind the chair, and she partially supported herself on it.

Alucard's grin widened, disturbing Alexandra, even though he wasn't showing any fang yet. Humans don't grin like that, she thought. She knew her face was full of fear, but she couldn't muster the strength to calm it.

The vampire walked in front of Integra and placed his gloved hand beneath the middle of the huge oak desk. It must have weighed several hundred pounds, but he lifted it like it was made of air. Alexandra's eyes widened, and she started when he put it down with a loud thump. His grin changed to show off his hugely oversized fangs. Alexandra's eyes widened even further, but this time she remained standing.

Integra had stopped smirking. "I know this is shocking, but it's true. If you need the details, refer to classic vampire literature, such as Dracula or Carmilla. Now, I recommend you return to your room to think things over. I will be speaking to you in the morning. Thank you for not screaming, by the way. It tends to attract unwanted attention from the servants. Good day." She walked from the room, presumably to talk to the troops. Alexandra was left in the office, holding the back of the chair in a death grip, and facing a potentially homicidal vampire with unknown intentions. One thought came to mind.

_I'm screwed. _

The vampire across from her chuckled a little, making her jump a little. His voice was deep, and it vibrated the chair she was gripping with an iron grip. "That's entirely a matter of opinion, Miss Hellsing." His tone removed any tangible evidence of respect in the title, and he imbued it with more mocking than she thought was possible. It occurred to her that she hadn't said anything.

"I didn't say anything…" Her fear was pushed in the back of her head by extreme puzzlement. Then the icy thought entered her head: _He reads minds. _

He laughed again, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Not out loud, but that is not the only way you speak." He laughed again and faded into the wall behind him, leaving Alexandra standing alone in the room. She managed to sit down in the chair before she collapsed. Her breathing took some time to slow to normal, and it took even longer for her to regain the ability to walk.

She walked in a daze to her room. She had a bit of trouble mustering the coordination to open the door and she almost slipped on the Dracula book that sat on the floor. "At least it didn't move this time." She said, picking it up. She opened it to a random page; the first word she found on the page was Dr. Helsing. Suddenly a revelation hit her. "Helsing, Hellsing." She smacked herself on the forehead. "God I'm stupid! Why didn't I see it before?" She paused before she smacked herself again. "Wait… Dracula, Alucard- oh damn I'm stupider than I thought." I'm also more screwed than I thought. She stretched out on the bed and read her book with renewed fervor, trying to glean any information she could about Alucard and her apparent ancestors.

Divider

Alexandra awoke the next morning to a knocking on her door. She yawned and stood up, pulling on the light blue robe that hung on one post of the four-poster bed. She tied it shut and opened the door to see Walter's face. She smiled a little, though she still couldn't see very well as she had just woken up.

"Miss Hellsing, Sir Integra wishes to see you when you have dressed." His voice was more respectful than Alucard's. _Of course, that doesn't say much. It's difficult to be more mocking than Alucard. _

"Thank you, Walter. I'll be there in a few minutes, Walter."

"Very good, miss Hellsing." He bowed a little and left. Alexandra mentally prepared herself for the meeting that lay ahead while she dressed, putting on slightly more formal clothes, ones reminiscent of her old school uniform. A fairly short (just above the knee) olive green pleated skirt and a white blouse. She left the gloves behind, thinking they would look a bit silly with short sleeves. A pair of knee-high socks completed the outfit, and she pulled on her cardigan before leaving her room behind.

She found at least three dead ends and two dusty rooms before finally reaching Integra's office. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She walked inside, and quickly looked behind Integra's desk to see if Alucard was there. She let out the deep breath when she saw he wasn't, but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her he was near. It was like having someone staring at the back of your neck, you just ache to turn around and see if someone's watching you. She pushed that troublesome feeling to the back of her mind and walked over to the large desk.

Integra motioned for he to take a seat, and Alexandra did so, more gracefully than the last time. She had begun to toy nervously with her skirt when Integra spoke.

"I hope you've had enough time to adjust to your new situation. I was hoping you could assist with some of the simpler duties of the station as head of the Hellsing organization. If I have no children, you will be running it when I die." Her voice was firm and in control, as always, despite the slightly morbid topic.

"But Sir Integra, I'm only fourteen. I have no training in anything of this sort-" She was cut off by Integra suddenly.

"I was a year younger than you when I took over the organization. You should be prepared. Now, I'll show how most of the paperwork is done. It's fairly simple. Just fill out all the forms, and I'll sign them when I get the time."

For the next few hours Integra showed the teenaged girl how to fill out the forms for things like ammunition, m-16s and blood from the blood bank.

"Wait, blood? What's that for? Bait?" Alexandra was growing accustomed to the weird thing requested in the forms, like blessed silver bullets and explosives, but this request had left her puzzled.

Integra smirked a little. "What do you think Alucard and Seras eat? Alucard is not nearly as strong without blood."

Alexandra was puzzled. "Seras? Who's she?" She got a little pale. "Another vampire? How many of these things to you keep around?"

Integra smirked a little. "Only two. But Seras is Alucard's… fledgling. She a very new vampire, and sadly refuses to drink blood, but we provide her with it anyway."

Alexandra swallowed her questions, and continued to fill out the forms mechanically. Shortly thereafter Integra left to do something with the troops, and Alexandra barely noticed. She continued filling out forms until her hand started to ache, and she realized she hadn't had anything to eat other then tea since lunch nearly twelve hours before, and she was incredibly hungry. Not knowing how to contact Walter for food, or how to get to the kitchens she kept filling out forms. She barely noticed when the sun sank over the horizon, and only turned on the lamp when it got to dark to read the fine print.

"Now I know why Sir Integra wears those glasses: reading small print in the dark far to often." She smiled briefly, and then returned to the grim work of writing letters to the families of the men who had died.

At approximately midnight, Integra returned from whatever missions the troops had been on. She appeared fine, and there were no bloodstains on her clothes showing she hadn't been involved in combat. She seemed surprised to find Alexandra still plodding away at the paperwork.

"Alexandra!" The girl in question jumped, startled out of her quiet focus.

"Sir Integra? What is it?" She yawned a little. "What time is it?"

"Alexandra, I left Walter with orders to send you to bed at ten! Why are you still up?" She seemed angry, though at her or at Walter Alexandra couldn't tell.

Alexandra was confused. "I think Walter came in here around then, but I told him I'd go to bed soon." She shrugged. "I guess I just lost track of the time."

Integra's face softened. "Well, got to bed now. Considering that this organization runs on a nocturnal schedule this is fairly fortunate. Good night." Alexandra replied in kind and walked form the room, anticipating her soft bed.

Her bed was just as soft as she had imagined it, but she dragged herself out of bed to put on a nightgown. Sleeping in a skirt was not comfortable. She grabbed a nightgown from the dresser and staggered into the bathroom. She was about to take off her bra when she saw a pair of blood red eyes and shadowy tendrils peering out of the bottom left corner of the mirror. Alexandra froze in place, her fatigue and nightgown forgotten.

She stifled a scream, blinked, and looked more closely at the mirror. The shadows were forming into something humanoid inside the floor-to-ceiling mirror. She noticed her own reflection had vanished. She edged away slowly, her nightgown left forgotten on the floor in front of the mirror.

Suddenly the shadows moved at lightning speed to form the image of a very tall man- Alucard. He wasn't wearing his long coat or his hat, but his glasses remained on his face. This time, Alexandra had to slap her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming as Alucard walked out of the mirror and onto the tile floor. He passed by Alexandra without so much as a second glance, and then he grabbed _Dracula_ off the floor.

His voice was deep, so deep Alexandra swore she felt the vibrations in the floor. "May I borrow this?" He was smirking in a teasing way, baiting her into refusing. It worked.

"N-no. I was planning on r-reading that to-tonight." She stuttered, trying to snatch her book back. Alucard chuckled and pulled it just out of her reach, causing her to loose her balance. She barely regained it in time to see him disappear into the mirror. After she regained her wits she felt the mirror tentatively, as if it would bite her. It seemed solid. She was determined to get her book back. _Wait… Integra said not to go into the basement, and vampires sleep underground… He must have gone to the basement!_ She pulled her shirt back on, and, fairly certain of the direction she had to take, headed for the basement. It was simple: head down.

After getting lost once and having a few close calls with the household staff, she found herself in front of the same door she had chased the red coat back to earlier that day. It hit her that the red coat she had been chasing was this vampire. She mentally smacked herself on the forehead, and pulled at the door. It was at first very difficult, but it suddenly groaned and opened, revealing a dank stone passageway lit by yellowish lamps. The place smelled like mold and damp earth. She stepped into the passage, and the lights went out. She squeaked, and found a wall to guide her deeper into the depths of the mansion.


End file.
